Lydia
Lydia is Florence's younger sister in the Tea Leaves series. She also serves as the tree spirit's guardian and main health provider during fall and winter. Appearance and Personality Appearance Lydia has long brown down to her chest with gray eyes. She wears jeans and a lacy white shirt. Personality Lydia doesn't trust too many people around her sister because of the fact that Florence is a tree spirit. Because of her duties as guardian to Florence, she acts older than her age. Maybe Alfred could free her from some of her duties? Back Story According to Florence, Lydia's mother died after Lydia was born and her father took care of both girls. She used to eat meat, but stopped after she came to live with Florence and her parents. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Gold Pins Throughout the whole season, Lydia doesn't trust Alfred. When they first meet, she is rather cold towards to him. As Florence and Alfred get closer, she hopes that he could learn what his intents are with her sister. Near the end of the season, Lydia tells Alfred about Florence's true nature in hopes of learning where he stands and what he would do. Tea Leaves and White Pearls Lydia still struggles to warm up to Alfred as he still gets closer to Florence. She even reluctantly tells him that her sister will be getting sick again soon after he sees a bruise on her ankles. Tea Leaves and Green Jade Lydia and Alfred spend the season nursing Florence back to health through the whole winter. She finally reveals to Alfred that Florence has survived for twenty-eight years through her illness and that the longer she lives, the less chance that she have to be lucky in the future. When Alfred asked her later on how long Florence would be sick like this, Lydia gave him the evil and he never asked her again. In the season finale, Alfred and Lydia are seen talking in the waiting room while Florence has an appointment. Tea Leaves and Red Silk In December, Alfred invites the girls out to Coney Island. Lydia seems put off by the idea, but he wins them over. During the whole time, she can't get why they are out in Coney Island in December. Alfred wanted to get the girls out of the house for the day. Later in the spring, Lydia isn't too happy about Alfred asking Florence about her love life. Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Lydia and Florence stop by Alfred's house to take him back to their house for his birthday. They all go down this tunnel that was hidden in the backyard. After the climb, the trio have a picnic in an underground cave. It is revealed that Lydia used to eat meat until she came to live with Florence and her parents. When Alfred keeps pressing them on their eating habits, Lydia stops him cold in his tracks. Later, Lydia makes fun of Alfred and his fear of ghosts when he tells her about this strange little girl that appeared at his house days earlier. Florence tells her to cut it out. Lydia later on gets a phone call from the hospital. She goes there alone to learn that Florence's blood is starting to reject the medication. At most, Florence has year to live and at least, she might die by the end of the year. Heartbroken, Lydia goes out of the doctor's office and sends a text. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Lydia tries to keep Alfred away from seeing Florence because she is dying. The American man still gets in after she gives up. Lydia demands to know his motives and he doesn't give her the answer that she wanted to hear. She goes back into room when Florence comes out to see Alfred. In "Acacia", Lydia still does not enjoy Alfred getting close to Florence. She's put off when her sister tells her to be nice because she likes him. Things get worse over lunch when Florence isn't really eating her food and she reveals that she overheard Lydia talking to the doctor on the phone. Lydia and Alfred talk about the older sister's condition in the halfway. She asks him why he likes her so much. He doesn't give her a reason and suggests that she herself has a crush on him. Lydia denies this and goes back to the table. She doesn't feel hungry and leaves Alfred and Florence alone at the table. Tea Leaves and Diamond Bracelets Lydia and Alfred talk for a bit about Florence's declining health. She is shocked to learn that her sister is okay with the fact that she is dying. What stuns her even more is when Florence asks to go to Coney Island again with Alfred and Lydia. Lydia denies that she and Alfred are actually getting along. Despite this, she does ask questions when the American man starts acting weird. Later on, Lydia gets a call from a woman named Ellie Roberts who claims to be an old friend of her parents. Lydia is confused by this and has to go out and check it out. She leaves Alfred in charge of Florence while she is out. Tea Leaves and Sapphire Earrings Lydia returns home but is more withdrawn. She locked herself in her room and refuses to come out. Lydia didn't want to talk about it. A neighbor tries to talk to her outside of her room. Relationships Florence Main Article: Florence Lydia and Florence are really close as sisters. She is really protective of the tree spirit and takes her to her doctor appointments. Lydia is worried that the medicine that Florence is taking will stop working because of how long that her sister has lived. She isn't too trusting of anyone around Florence. Alfred F. Jones Main Article: Alfred F. Jones At first, Lydia doesn't trust Alfred because he and she don't know what his intentions are for Florence. She doesn't want Alfred to end up hurting her sister or getting hurt in the event Florence does die. After Lydia reveals Florence's true nature to Alfred and he stays around, she starts to warm up to him a little bit. When she learns that her sister is dying, Lydia tries in vain to push Alfred away from Florence. In the end, she gives up. Trivia * Just like her older sister, Lydia doesn't eat meat. Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human